smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Metallix
Mecha Sonic, later known as Metallix, originally known as Metal Sonic, is the main antagonist of the Mecha Sonic and Metal Virus Sagas, the movie Return of Metallix, and a recurring antagonist starting with the Haltmann Saga. He is the leader of the Brotherhood of Metallix. Biography Pre-Mecha Sonic Saga Prior to becoming Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic had numerous bouts with his organic counterpart, Sonic the Hedgehog. Their many fights spanned many places, including Stardust Speedway, the Egg Fleet (as Neo Metal Sonic), and the Death Egg (as Rocket Metal). Metal Sonic grew stronger and became faster after every defeat, and continued to persist. Metal Sonic also fought Knuckles and the Chaotix as Titan Metal Sonic. He constant defeats drove him towards wanting to outdo his flesh counterpart, seeing himself as Sonic's superior. Episode Zero Despite the events covered by Sonic, Mecha Sonic's origins were not entirely correct. At some point after being dealt another defeat, Metal Sonic snuck into Dr. Eggman's secret facility, where he discovered his past counterparts. Mecha Sonic Saga Return of Metallix Pre-Haltmann Saga Mecha Sonic's actions are discussed by Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Lilac and Meta Knight during the Marx Saga. Haltmann Saga During the invasion of the Haltmann Works Company, Metallix begins using his now-virulent body to further his plans. When Sonic allows himself to be Roboticised with a Nuero-Overrider to combat the rampaging Mecha Mario, Sonic, now known as "Mecha Sonic". He comments how he looks like his former nemesis. In a bid to defend the Research Facility it was defending, Mecha Sonic is amongst the holographic entities created by the Holo-Defense API. Metallix later manifested as a ghost entity within Haltmann's simulation systems. Later, he attacked Haltmann's computer directly and stole a lot of data. Haltmann later tried to purge him from the system using Star Dream's OS, but he escaped. Dimentio Saga Super Bowser Saga Metal Virus Saga Cackletta's Regime War for the Infinity Stones Personality Metallix is cold, calculating and very malice, having a dark sense of humour, and takes pleasure in tormenting others. He is very ruthless, and will go to desperate means to get what he wants. He is increasigly arrogant, and often boasts his power. During the Dimentio Saga, he is heard boasting about how he has "reached a new level" and that it is impossible to get rid of him. He is willing to assist others out of neccessity, as seen when he agrees to help combat the Nocturnus Clan, and appears to be willing to create alliances or join up with bigger forces, mostly to benefit himself. He tends to inflict mental torture on his opponents. Powers and Ablities Metallix's most dangerous ability is his ability to copy the data of his enemies and use their abilities against him. Built as a copy of Sonic himself, Metallix is able to travel at extreme speeds. Quotes Trivia *Metallix's voice clippings are provided by a combination of Final Form Cooler, Bojack and Meta-Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi), Garland (Final Fantasy Dissidia), Cooler, Final Form Cooler and Meta-Cooler (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2), and series creator S-Yaridovich9X. **Two of his lines are directly taken from Dragon Ball Z, specifically Cooler and Super Perfect Cell. *Mecha Sonic is made of a combination of Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Psuedo Sonic, Badnik Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic II and Game Gear Silver Sonic. **During Episode Zero, Metal Sonic is seen to loathe his preceeding models, criticising their weaker designs and their flaws, such as Silver Sonic's basic design and Pseudo Sonic's blockiness. **During flashbacks, the former appears to have taken on the forms of Neo Metal Sonic, Rocket Metal and Titan Metal Sonic, a reference to Sonic Heroes, Sonic the Fighters and Knuckles' Chaotix respectively. **Coincidentally, Metallix, as Metal Sonic, was not the only Metal Sonic to appear in the series. Three other known Metal Sonics have been known to exist: The successor that romained loal to Eggman, the good-natured Shard the Metal Sonic and the Shichibukai, Captain Metal. **The design for the Sonic 3 & Knuckles model was modified to prevent confusion between the character's sprite and the model from the aforementioned video game. This design is based on the model's breif appearance in the Archie ''comic series. ***Mecha Sonic's overall design mimics the appearance of "Robian" Sonic, who was briefly seen in Eggman's imagination. *Metallix appears to be based on and shares similarities with various characters. **Both Metal Sonic and Imperfect Cell, a character from the ''Dragon Ball series, absorb other beings (Older Sonic robots and Androids 17 & 18 respectively) to reach a higher form (Mecha Sonic and Perfect Cell, respectively). They also have the ability to use attacks used by their enemies. **Mecha Sonic also has similarities to Final Form Cooler, having a somewhat similar design, and consider themselves to be above everyone else. They also share the same siganture attack, Supernova. **Mecha Sonic has very close resemblance to Dark Samus, both being doppelgangers of the heroes of their respective franchises (Sonic and Metroid's ''Samus Aran, respectively) and were born through similar means. They also possess similar abilities to their doppelgangers. This is also shared with SA-X, an evil Samus clone appearing in ''Metroid Fusion, who was also born from a similar means as Mecha Sonic, having absorbed technolog of some variety,. **He also has similarities to Sigma (Mega Man X), Agent Smith (The Matrix), Sonic the Comic's Emperor Metallix, John Lumic/Cyber-Controller (Doctor Who), and Ultron (Age of Ultron). Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Mecha Sonic Saga Category:Movie Villains Category:Brotherhood of Metallix Category:Metallix Category:Former Villains Category:Team Silver